Stuck On An Island With Mikey
by Sapphire93
Summary: Mikey somehow accidently gets him and one of his brothers stranded together. It's better than it sounds, but as you should know by now, I stink at summaries. R&R please!
1. Raph and Mikey

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**Ann: PLEASE NOTE: Every chapter is a different story when Mikey is stuck on an island with someone.**

**Chapter One: Mikey And Raph**

**It was Friday morning and Mikey's alarm clock went off. He whacked it once to shut it off, but missed. He whacked it again and still missed. He repeated the process not bothering to take his head out from underneath the covers. Finally, on his seventh try from being frustrated, he sprang out of his bed, grabbed a baseball bat out from under his bed and whacked the alarm clock as hard as he could. The alarm clock smashed into pieces and Mikey sat on his bed looking at the clock confused. _Great! Now I have to get a new one!_ he thought.**

**"Mikey!" he heard Raph calling his name.**

**"What?" Mikey replied.**

**"Come say good-bye to Master Splinter and Leo!"**

**"Why? Where are they going?" Mikey asked half-way down the stairs.**

**"Their going to this ninja place. Now hurry up! Your going to make them late." Raph pushed Mikey off the stairs and into the living **

**room.**

**Leo gave Mikey a hug good-bye. "See you Sunday."**

**"Sunday?" Mikey broke out of Leo's grip. "Your going away for three days?"**

**"Yes. It is no big deal," Master Splinter reassured him. "You will have fun with Raphael."**

**"What am I? Five or 15?" Mikey asked.**

**"You think I want to hang out with you for three days? Alone?" Raph glared at him.**

**"Alone?" Mikey echoed. "Where's Donnie?"**

**"He left around 5:30 this morning." Leo answered.**

**"Yeah. He went to this science convention thing with April." Raph added.**

**"When will he be back?" Mikey asked.**

**"Sunday." Leo repeated.**

**"What?!"**

**"It's an overnight convention." Raph said.**

**Mikey went over to Master Splinter. "I'd rather stay with Casey than Raph!"**

**"I am sorry, Michalangelo. But--" Master Splinter tried explaining.**

**"Then let me go with you!" Mikey pleaded.**

**"Again, I am sorry. You will just have to stick it out for the weekend. It will go by very quickly. You will see."**

**"Well, come on, Master Splinter. We don't want to be late." Leo picked up his bags and lead Master Splinter out of the lair.**

**"Bye! Have fun!" Raph called to them then shut the door. He turned to face Mikey, who was staring at him. "What?"**

**"Nothing." Mikey replied.**

**"Ok, then go watch TV or something. And don't break anything!" Raph went up to his room.**

**"I won't!" Mikey replied. _Everyone thinks I'm a little kid this morning! Well, I'm not! Jeez! _Mikey went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. _Raph and I are probably going to hardly speak to each other this weekend! _Mikey froze as he got an idea. _Unless..._ Mikey ran upstairs to Raph's room. "Raph!"**

**"Have you heard of knocking?" Raph threw a couple of dumbbells onto his bed and crossed his arms against his chest.**

**"Sorry, but I have a great idea!"**

**"In other words, you have a bad idea?"**

**"No, it's a good idea!"**

**"Do I wanna hear it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I probably don't, but tell me and quick. I wanna get back to my workout."**

**"Ok," Mikey started explaining. "We should go on a boat ride together!" Mikey smiled.**

**Raph stared at him with a blank expression.**

**"Good idea, huh?" Mikey was still smiling.**

**"Mikey, we've only been home together for 15 minutes out of three days. Don't make me slap you already." Raph replied simply.**

**"Oh, please?"**

**"I'll go if you can find a boat..."**

**"I already have one!"**

**"...What?"**

* * *

**"I don't know, Mikey..." Casey said.**

**"Please? It'll be good for me and Raph. Can we please use your boat?" Mikey asked.**

**"I thought you said you already had a boat?" Raph wondered.**

**"So did I." Mikey glared at Casey.**

**"Where did Casey even get the boat, anyway?" Raph muttered under his breath. "And why and when?"**

**"I'm sorry, but I just don't want her to get ruined. She's very special to me, and..." Casey stared at Mikey as he started getting a pout from him. "And...She's very...Um...Oh, fine! You can have her!"**

**"Thanks, Casey!" Mikey jumped up and down.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Just give her back to me on Sunday! And in one piece!"**

**"Yep...Uh-huh...Gotcha Bye! Thanks!" Raph and Mikey took the boat and left.**

**On the boat...**

**"This is fun, isn't it?" Mikey smiled watching the lake.**

**"Lots..." Raph turned on the boat and started driving away from the dock. "Now what?"**

**"Good question." Mikey got confused.**

**"Yep!" Raph smiled and said sarcastically. "This is going to be tons of fun!"**

* * *

**Raph was still driving the boat and Mikey was sleeping. Raph heard him snoring and couldn't take the noise any longer. He stopped the boat and started shaking him. "Yo, Mikey! I'm staring! Where'd you put the food?"**

**"Huh? Wha...?" Mikey blinked the sleep from his eyes.**

**"The food!" Raph shouted in his ear to wake him up. "Where did you put the food?"**

**"Over there..." Mikey pointed the table with the basket on it, still half-asleep.**

**"Thank you!" Raph said annoyed and walked over to the table to get something to eat.**

**Mikey stood up and rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he saw an island straight ahead. Mikey glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't looking. _I wanted this boat ride so we could have a great time together...We'd have an even better time exploring that island together! _Mike tip-toed onto the driver's seat, started up the boat, and drove fast.**

**Raph tipped over. "Mikey! What the shell are you doing?!"**

**"There's an island up ahead!" Mikey yelled over the motor and waves. "Let's go explore it!"**

* * *

**Mikey got out of the boat. "Wow..."**

**Raph called to Mikey still on the boat. "Michalangelo, get your shell right back on this boat now!"**

**"But don't you want to explore this?" Mikey turned around.**

**"No!" Raph glared at him. "Let's go!"**

**Mikey started walking back to the boat disappointed but then he heard a noise. He turned around and started walking towards the noise instead. Which was inside a forest in the middle of the island.**

**"Where do you think your going?" Raph asked.**

**"Just hold on a sec..." Mikey didn't look back. He just kept on walking towards the forest.**

**Raph sighed and jumped off the boat. He started chasing Mikey into the forest. "Master Splinter really has to pay me when this is over!"**

* * *

**"Mikey? Mikey?" Raph whispered as he pushed a couple of tree branches out of his way.**

**"Raph?" Mikey asked.**

**"Mikey! I'm over here!"**

**"Come here."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Do you have a light?"**

**"No. Why would I?" Raph answered still trying to push his way through to Mikey. "Where are you?" he tripped on a tree root and fell on top of Mikey. "Ow!"**

**"I'm...Right...Here..." Mikey grunted in pain.**

**"Sorry," Raph helped Mikey get up. "I thought it was day?"**

**"The trees are blocking the sun." Mikey replied.**

**"Jeez, Mikey! What's wrong with you? You were yourself on the boat, then you looked like a zombie walking in here, and now your acting like Donnie! What's--"**

**"Shhh!"**

**"...What?" Raph asked.**

**"Whisper." Mikey answered.**

**"This is not like you."**

**"I hear something."**

**Raph stood silent for a moment but heard nothing. "Come on," he grabbed Mikey's arm. "Let's just get out of here..."**

* * *

**Raph ran out of the forest. "Oh, light! Beautiful light!" he stopped and realized where he was and turned around to Mikey and glared at him. "Get back in the boat, Mikey. We're going home."**

**"I don't think that's possible..." Mikey stared at the lake.**

**"And I'm driving because your--What?" Raph turned around to look at the boat and saw it sinking. "No! Wait! Don't! Come back! What are you doing?" Raph started running to the boat. "Come on! What the shell did I ever do to you?" Raph got too angry causing him to throw a rock at the boat. Which caused the boat to sink even faster.**

**"Nice going." Mikey said sarcastically.**

**"Shut up! This is your fault that we're on here, anyway!" Raph snapped.**

**"My fault? Am I the one who made the boat sink faster?"**

**"Am I the one who made the boat start sinking?"**

**"Are you saying I made it started sinking?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"But I was in the forest!" Mikey protested.**

**"We both were." Raph calmed down to think about it.**

**"Man, that wasn't even our boat...Casey's gonna kill us..."**

**"Who cares about the boat? I care about us! I care about our lives! How are we gonna get off of here, huh?"**

**"Um..." Mikey started getting worried. "I never thought about that..."**

**Raph was about to yell at him again, but controlled his anger. "I'm sorry. I just want to go home. I'm sorry to say this, but I never wanted to go on this stu--This...Trip, anyway."**

**"Then why'd you say yes?"**

**"I didn't think you would be able to find a boat."**

**"Oh."**

**Raph glanced at the spot on the lake where the boat sank. "I guess we'll figure something out."**

**"Until then," Mikey said. "What are we supposed to do?"**

**"Try to survive."**

* * *

**Mikey opened his eyes staring up at a pink sky. _Did I fall asleep again?_**

**"Mikey! Wake up!" Raph yelled.**

**_I guess I did... _Mikey sat up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"**

**"6:45."**

**"AM?"**

**"PM." Raph sat down next to him.**

**"I guess I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight. I've been sleeping all day."**

**"Maybe, maybe not. We have a lot of work to do before we go to bed." Raph replied.**

**"What do you mean? What do we have to do?" Mikey asked.**

**"Make a roof over our heads, make a fire, find--"**

**"Ok, I get it. How are we supposed to make a roof?"**

**"Get a bunch of giant leaves, tall sticks, and glue them together."**

**"Oh," Mikey sighed. "How are we supposed to glue them together?"**

**"We could try wet sand. Maybe that'll work?"**

**"Yeah, but where are we going to find giant leaves and tall sticks?"**

**"The forest."**

**"It's dark in the forest. It's probably darker now than it was earlier. Do you have a light?"**

**"You already asked me that. The answer is still no."**

**"Then how are we supposed to get through?"**

**Raph was silent for a minute. "No matter what I do or try to do, I can always count on you to screw it up for me."**

**Mikey defended himself. "I'm not trying to screw it up! They are great ideas. But it's the truth. Would you rather think it all the way through now than getting stuck in that dark thing?"**

**"I thought I was with Mikey and not Leo?"**

**Mikey shook his head.**

**Raph smiled and stood up. "Hey--Didn't Donnie build a flashlight into our shell cells?"**

**Mikey stood up next to him. "Forget the flashlights! Just call someone to get us out of here!"**

**"We probably don't get service out here, though."**

**"Your probably right."**

**"So, give me your shell cell so I can use the flashlight." Raph stuck out his hand.**

**Mikey stepped back. "Why can't we use your shell cell?"**

**"Because I don't have mine."**

**"I don't either."**

**"...Like I said, no matter what I do or try to do, I can count on you to always screw it up for me."**

**"You don't have yours, either! So, you just screwed up half of it yourself." Mikey glared at him.**

**"Ok! Ok! Forget it!" Raph started pacing.**

**"So, what do we do?"**

**"Make a torch. Find two sticks, rub 'em together and make a torch for each of us."**

**"Oh, yeah...Great idea...Too bad the sticks are in the dark forest!" Mikey rose his voice and started knocking on Raph's head. "Hello?? Is your brain at home?"**

**Raph grabbed Mikey's arm and pushed it away. "Stop!"**

**"We have to think of something else."**

**"Alright, what do you think we should do then?"**

**"Swim back."**

**"...Clearly I'm the only sane one around here."**

**"At least I don't have anger issues..." Mikey muttered under his breath.**

**"What?" Raph turned to face him.**

**"Er, nothing. Let's just go in the forest and stay together. Maybe we'll find something." Mikey started walking toward the forest like he did when they first arrived on the island.**

**"If we can't see, how will we know what we found?" Raph asked, but Mikey ignored him. Raph sighed. "Here we go again..."**

* * *

**"Um, Raph?" Mikey asked.**

**"I'm here." Raph answered.**

**"Ok, did you find anything?"**

**"...No...I'm not even looking."**

**"Well, look!"**

**"How can I look when I can't see a damn thing?"**

**"Raph, this isn't working."**

**"No, really?"**

**"Let's go back."**

**"Which is where?"**

**"...I think it was this way? Maybe?"**

**"Your guessing."**

**"No, I'm pretty sure it was this way."**

**"Which way is this way?" Raph shook his head and was ready to hit Mikey over the head, but he couldn't see him.**

**"The way I'm pointing." Mikey replied.**

**"Right...And which way is that?"**

**"Can't you see my hand?"**

**"That was a stupid question..."**

**"Never mind. Just follow me."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"I'll let you know as soon as I find you." Mikey started walking around with his hands in front of himself reaching out for Raph.**

**Raph stayed where he was and waited for Mikey to grab him, but he felt nothing. He didn't even hear him walking around anymore. "Mikey?" he asked. "Mikey, are you there? Where'd you go?" Raph realized Mikey walked off without knowing it and Raph set off to find him.**

* * *

**"Raphy?" Mikey was still reaching for him. "Please answer me. I need to follow your voice. Hello? Can you hear me? Can you--Oh, my God! Your dead aren't you? Something's in here with us and killed you, right? Right?? Answer me! Well, of course you not going to answer me...Your dead! Oh, Master Splinter's gonna kill me!"**

* * *

**"Oh, for shell's sake, Mikey! Where are you?" Raph felt trees, leaves, dirt, rocks, he heard rats, snakes, and flies buzzing around, but no Mikey. "Ok, Mike. If you can hear me, I'm leaving. I'm going outside. I'm done playing hide and seek. See you outside."**

* * *

**Mikey pushed his way through a couple of tree branches and felt sand seeping between his two toes. He looked down. "Sand! No dirt! I'm out! I'm out!" Mikey pushed away the last branch and started praising. "This is wonderful! This is fantastic! This is--" Mikey looked around puzzled. "--Not the side of the island I first arrived on..."**

* * *

**Raph was sitting on the sand watching the forest waiting for Mikey to appear. "Where is he? It's 11:00! We have to meet up with each other soon. He better be looking for me, because I'm not looking for him! I'm not going back in that forest!"**

* * *

**"There's not point in looking for Raph...He's dead. Although, I probably should bring back a body." Mikey turned around to look at the forest and then realized how dark it just was and that it was probably even darker now. He turned back around and sat down watching the wind make ripples in the lake. "Maybe I'll go tomorrow..."**

* * *

**Mikey opened his eyes with the sun in his face. "Whoa...I wonder how long I slept?" Mikey looked up at the sky. "I wonder what time it is?" Mikey paused for a minute and then corrected himself. "I wonder what day it is?"**

**"Ow!"**

**Mikey stood up looking in the direction of whatever he just heard. "Who's there?"**

**"Stupid sticks! I'll kill 'em! I'll snap 'em all in half!"**

**"Are you lost on here, too?" Mikey asked but there was no answer. "Hello?" Mikey took a step forward and he saw a shadow behind one of the trees.**

**"Look, Buddy, I got twin sai blades and I'm not afraid to use them!"**

**Mikey smiled. "Raph! Your not dead!" Mikey ran behind the tree and saw Raph holding a pile of sticks that covered his face.**

**"What?" Raph dropped them. "I was dead?"**

**Mikey hugged him. "I thought you were! When I was looking for you in the forest yesterday I called out you name but you didn't answer so I just figured that you were probably dead or something and then I got scared and then I found my way out of the forest and then I was lost and then I--"**

**Raph pushed him away. "Mikey! Take a breath!"**

**Mikey, still smiling at his older brother, was gasping for air.**

**"And stop smiling. You look like a freak," Raph started picking up the sticks. "Oh, and another thing...This is a big island. That is a big forest," Raph pointed to the forest. "Don't ever going running off like that again."**

**"Oh, I won't! Believe me!" Mikey started helping Raph pick up the sticks. "Where did you get these, anyway?"**

**"It was light in the forest this morning. I went in to find you, but instead I found a wooded area and then I just grabbed as many as I could."**

**"Can we go make a fire now?"**

**"I say wait for tonight. I'm hot."**

**"What are we going to do before then?" Mikey asked.**

**"Make shelter." Raph replied.**

**"Can we fish first? I can't work on an empty stomach."**

**"How are we going to work?"**

**"Spears."**

**"Go find two spears, then. I'll start on the shelter."**

**"No. We have to make the spears."**

**Raph let out a big sigh. "Oh, boy..."**

**"Let's go on the other side of the island where the boat sank." Mikey started running away.**

**"If you run off and then get lost again, I'm not looking for you! Slow down so I can keep an eye on you!" Raph yelled then ,uttered under his breath, "And so that I can keep up." Raph started following him. "I'm stuck on a n island with my little annoying brother. I'm depending on him for survival. I'm gonna die..."**

* * *

**"Is this where the boat sank?" Raph dropped most of the sticks and puffed for air.**

**"Um, I think." Mikey scratched his head.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You...Really...Can't...Work...On an...Empty...Stomach..." Raph was still out of breath.**

**"We need four rocks."**

**"Four? What do we need four for?"**

**"One for each of us to tie onto the sticks and then another one for each of us to shape the other rock to be pointed."**

**"Tie...Right. How are we going to tie the rocks onto the sticks?"**

**Mikey looked around. "Um, seaweed?"**

**Raph smiled then commented, "For a really stupid person, you can be so smart."**

* * *

**Mikey was still rubbing two sticks together to make a fire.**

**"How are you doing over there, Mikey?" Raph asked. It was 6:00 PM Saturday night. Mikey was trying to make the fire and Raph was catching fish.**

**"Nothing..." Mikey had repeated that same word over and over again for the past hour.**

**"No spark or anything?"**

**"If there was, I wouldn't have said 'nothing.' "**

**Raph shook his head but decided to keep his comment to himself.**

**Mikey stood up. "I can't do this."**

**Raph sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. Let me just catch this little booger right here..." Raph started glaring at a fish.**

**"Is that the same fish you've been trying to catch for the last 15 minutes?" Mikey asked.**

**"Shut up." Raph thrusted his spear into the water but missed. "STUPID FISH!!!"**

**Mikey started laughing a little but didn't dare show Raph that he was laughing at him. "We have plenty of fish. Just let it go."**

**"I deserve to kill it."**

**"I don't even know why it's still hanging around you if it knows your trying to catch it."**

**"It's laughing at me, that's what he's doing!"**

**Mikey smiled again but still kept his laugh silent.**

**Raph threw his spear on the ground. "I swear I will get that thing! But I guess I should make the fire first." Raph sat down and started rubbing the two sticks together. Mikey sat down next to him and started to watch. Raph glanced up at him. "What are you doing?"**

**"Um, watching. What does it look like?" Mikey replied puzzled.**

**"It looks like your doing nothing."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Why don't you start working on the shelter?"**

**Mikey thought about how hard it would be to make that giant thing and then he compared the hardness level to making the fire. "On second thougt, I think I'll make the fire." Mikey started grabbing the sticks away from Raph.**

**Raph started pushing Mikey away. "No! You didn't want to make the fire, so go make the shelter!"**

**"But I want to make the fire now!"**

**"You lost your chance!"**

**"Then I'll fish."**

**"We have plenty of that crap! Go started making the shelter!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I said so!"**

**Mikey glared at Raph. "Your not the boss of me!"**

**Raph took a stronger grip on the two sticks. "Yes I am!"**

**"No your not!"**

**"I'm older!"**

**"I'm younger!"**

**"I'm stronger!"**

**"I'm strong, too!"**

**"I'm smarter!"**

**"I'm--" Mikey took a step back. "--Not falling for that."**

**Raph sighed.**

**"What's that?" Mikey looked at a part of the lake that was behind Raph.**

**"Probably a ripple in the water from a fish or something. Go make the shelter!"**

**"No, no, no...It's a boat."**

**"Great! Your know what a boat looks like! Now go make--It's a boat?" Raph whipped around and saw a boat heading their. "We're saved!"**

**"No, I think it's turning around."**

**"What?!" Raph stood up and started waving his arms and jumping up and down shouting for the boat to come to them.**

**"I'm just kidding, you know. It's coming." Mikey laughed.**

**"Then why'd you--?"**

**"I wanted to see you look like a monkey." Mikey smiled.**

**Raph glared at him and jumped on him. "You have caused me so much problems on this trip, you know! Do you really want to make it worse?"**

**"Raph, the boat's here!" Mikey squeaked since his was underneath Raph.**

**"I don't care! It can wait!"**

**"Mikey? Raph?"**

**Raph looked up as he heard a fimilar voice. "Leo?"**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.**

**"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph got off of him. "Yeah. I thought you and Master Splinter were going to a karate thing?"**

**"Um, w-we were." Leo stammered.**

**"Then why are you on a cruise ship?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yeah?" Raph agreed.**

**"Um, well...Ah, Master Splinter and I, we--Oh, boy..." Leo stammered.**

**"You really didn't go to that karate thing, did you?" Raph asked suspiously.**

**"No." Leo admitted.**

**"You ditched us??" Mikey screamed.**

**"We just wanted some time together. You know, father and son." Leo said.**

**"We're his sons, too!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Why did you even come here, anyway?" Raph randomly asked.**

**"The person who was driving the boat turned to stop here because one of the passangers heard a scream coming from this island." Leo explained.**

**"Really? We didn't scream." Mikey glanced at Raph making sure he wasn't lying by accident.**

**"The scream was 'stupid fish,' or something like that." Leo tried to think of what it was.**

**Raph and mikey looked at each other but kept their mouths shut.**

**Leo gave up. "I don't know. I just remember that it had to do something with fish. But enouh about why I'm here--Why are you here? And how did you get here?" Leo asked.**

**"You know what? I'm going to go say hi to Master Splinter. Ok?" Mikey slipped away and left Raph to explain everything to Leo.**

**"Ok, Mikey! I'll tell Leo and Master Splinter!" Raph called then smiled. "But you have to tell Casey about the boat!"**

**Mikey stopped dead in his track s and turned to face Raph. "Do you want to tell Casey? I figured that I should tell Leo and Master Splinter this."**

**"Um, I don't think so." Raph started walking to the boat.**

**"But--"**

**"Actually, you should be telling everyone. On account that it was your fault that this happened."**

**"But I should--"**

**"--Tell Leo and Master Splinter everything, I know." Raph finished Mikey's sentence. "But you either have the hard part in telling Casey but you don't have to tell Leo or Master Splinter, or you can tell Leo and Master Splinter and you can also tell Casey about what happened."**

**"Is there a choice where I can tell Leo and Master Splinter what happened and not tell Casey the story?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Can I just know what happened? Please?" Leo asked.**

**Raph turned to Mikey. "Well...?"**

**Mikey saw the food. "You can tell him!" Mikey ran off.**

**"Your telling Casey, then." Raph added.**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes you are!" Raph started chasing Mikey and jumped on him.**

**"Um, guys? We're in public!" Leo yelled.**

**Raph and Mikey were on the floor and the food table collasped on them.**

**Leo turned to all the other people in the room who were staring at them. "They are not my brothers! I do not know who those two are! I have never seen them in my life! Their just a couple of bums we picked up on this island," Leo added to himself and buired his face in his hands. "Stupid stupid bums..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Ok, I hoped you liked this part. There is another chapter and it'll be a different story, though. It'll be when Leo is stuck on an island with Mikey. Also, this part in the story:**

**"I'm older!"**

**"I'm younger!"**

**"I'm stronger!"**

**"I'm strong, too!"**

**"I'm smarter!"**

**"I'm--" Mikey took a step back. "--Not falling for that."**

**That was from an episode in the show Full House. I don't remember the episode, though. DJ and Stephanie were arguing. The stronger thing was actually supposed to be taller and shorter but Raph and Mikey are about the same height, so I changed it. R&R please!**


	2. Leo and Mikey

**Ann: PLEASE NOTE: Every chapter is a different story when Mikey is stuck on an island with someone. For this chapter, I also got a lot of the ideas for the book series Warriors by Erin Hunter.**

**Chapter Two: Mikey And Leo**

**Mikey woke up to a gentle shake. "Huh...?" he opened his eyes.**

**"Time to wake up." Leo smiled.**

**"Time? What time is it?"**

**"10 AM."**

**"Really? Why didn't my larm go off?"**

**"It did. You slept through it. I came in and shut it off."**

**"Why didn't you wake me if my alarm didn't?"**

**"I just thought I'd be nice by letting you sleep in," Leo stared at Mikey puzzled. "Why?"**

**"I just have a lot of things to do today." Mikey answered.**

**"Right..." Leo replied disbelieving. "Well, since you have a lot of things to do today, I guess we'll hang out together tomorrow instead."**

**"What do you mean hang out? Don't you have a lot of things to do today as well?" Mikey asked.**

**"Nope. This whole weekend is free. It's just you and me."**

**"You and me? Where's Master Splinter? And Raph and Donny?"**

**"They all went out together for the weekend. I thought it would be a perfect time for you and me to spend some time together. But since you're busy..."**

**"No, no! It's fine!" Mikey sprang out of his bed. "What do you want to do first?"**

**"Whatever you want." Leo smiled.**

**"Ok. To the kichen!" Mikey ran out of his room.**

**"Of course..." Leo rolled his eyes and slowly followed.**

**Leo walked into the kitchen and Mikey was already eating a sandwich. "Ok, after we eat, what do you want to do?"**

**"Go on a boat ride!" Mikey smiled.**

**"A boat ride?" Leo echoed.**

**"Yeah. It'll be fun."**

**"I'm sure it will be, but why? I mean, a boat ride was a really random thought and we don't even have a boat."**

**"Casey does."**

**"But are you sure he'll let us use it?"**

**"He should. He trusts us. I hope."**

**"I'm not sure about this...Maybe we should go bowling or something."**

**"Bowling? We'd have to wear our disguises though!"**

**"I know, but--"**

**"Please? Casey will let us. I know he will. He won't mind. Just as long as we bring it back."**

**"I guess it'll be fun. I'll pack us a lunch and then we can go to Casey's house."**

**"Thank you, Leo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mikey hugged him.**

**"Ok, ok...Go get ready." Leo hugged back. Mikey ran up the stairs and into his room. Leo sighed. "I hate being the oldest..."**

**At Casey's house...**

**"Casey, do you mind if Mikey and I use your boat to go on a boat ride?" Leo asked.**

**"We promise to take good care of it! We'll drive it slow, we'll stop to eat, we'll bring it back, it'll be in one piece, please??" Mikey got on his hands and knees.**

**"I was going to say go ahead. You didn't have to beg me." Casey said.**

**"Thanks, Casey!" Mikey hopped on the boat. "Let's go, Leo! We're burning daylight!"**

**Leo turned to Casey. "Thanks. We'll bring it back tonight."**

**"No problem." Casey waved as he watched Leo and Mikey drive the boat away. "Have fun!"**

**On the lake...**

**Leo stopped the boat. "So, what do you want to do?"**

**"Eat." Mikey answered.**

**"Before that," Leo took the food away. "We should save it. Who knows how much longer we'll be out here."**

**"Well, what else are we going to do?"**

**"Enjoy the lake, the breeze, maybe later we could watch the sunset...We could--"**

**"Leo?"**

**"What?"**

**"We're not on a date."**

**"No, I know. I'm just saying. It's so beautiful."**

**"Uh-huh...Can we eat now?"**

**Leo shook his head. "Go ahead..." he handed Mikey the food.**

**"Yay!" Mikey started eating.**

**Leo sat down. "I guess I should started driving the boat back to shore, huh?"**

**"Why?" Mikey paused.**

**"We're not going to do anything but eat. Or at least your not going to do anything but eat."**

**"We could explore that island over there." Mikey pointed to the island which was behind Leo.**

**Leo turned around. "I think it would be safer if we just went home. Who knows what's over there." Leo turned back around and saw Mikey sitting in the driver's seat. "Mikey?"**

**"It couldn't hurt to look. There's a 50 chance that someone or something is on that island and then there is a 50 chance that someone or something isn't on that island." Mikey started up the boat, turned it around, and headed for the island that was in front of them.**

**"Mikey, stop the boat now!" Leo yelled.**

**"Come on, Leo? What was the point of going on this boat ride if we can't even bring it anywhere?" Mikey asked.**

**"Mikey, I admit that it could be fun, but like I said..."**

**"See? You think it'll be fun too!"**

**"Mikey, let me finish!"**

**Mikey speeded up the boat and could't hear poor Leo over the motor.**

**On the island...**

**"We're here!" Mikey yelled back to Leo cheerfully.**

**"Mikey, come on. Let's go back." Leo glanced around on the island.**

**"Give it a chance. Nothing's probably even on here." Mikey got off the boat.**

**"I know, but I still don't have a good feeling about this." Leo got off the boat with Mikey.**

**"Let's just walk around for a bit and then we can go home, ok?" Mikey started leading the way.**

**Leo sighed and followed. "I honestly don't know why I let you talk me into these things."**

**"You let me talk you into these things because you love me and you know that I'm right." Mikey walked around the corner and froze.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Leo smiled at his little brother's childish mind and then bumped into him. "Mikey, what are you--?" leo froze as he saw what Mikey was seeing. There were other people on the island. "Mikey," he whispered. "Let's go."**

**Mikey nodded and started backing away.**

**"Who are you?"**

**Leo and Mikey stopped and turned around to see three other people behind them. They looked at each other. "Um..."**

**"I said, who are you?" the first one, a female repeated.**

**"Maybe they can not speak," the secod one, a male suggusted. "I mean they are frogs."**

**"Frogs??" Mikey blurted. "Do you not see the shells?"**

**"They act mean." the third one, another male said.**

**Leo glared at Mikey.**

**"What?" Mikey whispered.**

**"Don't talk like that!" Leo whispered back.**

**"Why not? Everyone thinks we're frogs or lizards or something! We have shells! Doesn't that give them some kind of clue?"**

**"Mikey, just let me do all the talking. I don't know if these people are friendly or not."**

**"They're stupid people, I can tell you that..."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Do you have names?" the first one asked.**

**"Um, yes. My name is Leonardo. and this is my little brother, Michalangelo. You'll have to excuse him. He's a little crazy in the head." Leo tried to sound as nice as possible to these people.**

**"I am not!" Mikey defended himself.**

**Leo silenced him by covering Mikey mouth with his hand. "And, uh, who are you?"**

**The first one stepped up. "My name is Ami."**

**The second one stepped up. "My name is Amida."**

**Then the third one stepped up. "My name is Taro."**

**"Those are weird names..." Mikey commented.**

**Leo shut him up again.**

**"Your names are strange as well," Ami replied. "Where do you come from?"**

**"Oh, on another island...We were, um, just passing by and now we're gonna go! Bye-bye!" Leo stammered and tried to leave with Mikey in front of him, but Taro stepped in front of them.**

**"There is no other island around here." Taro said suspiously.**

**"Where are you really from?" Amida asked.**

**"New York City." Mikey replied.**

**Leo glared at him.**

**"What?" Mikey asked. "Your always telling me to tell the truth."**

**"Not now!" Leo yelled in a whisper.**

**"You mean the land far away from here?" Taro asked.**

**"Duh!" Mikey replied. Then added to Leo, "These people are stupid."**

**"Excuse me?" Ami stepped up.**

**"Nothing." Mikey answered quickly.**

**"There is something you are not telling us..." Ami got suspicious.**

**"What?" Mikey got offended. "All I said was that you guys are really really stu--Smart."**

**Ami went wide-eyed when she almost heard 'stupid.' "No you did not. I heard stupid." **

**"No." Mikey covered himself up.**

**Ami turned away and moved away from Leo and Mikey. She signaled for Amida and Taro to follow her.**

**"Oh, I am sooo good!" Mikey praised himself.**

**"You made things worse." Leo commented.**

**"Did not."**

**"Their talking about us right now." Leo stated.**

**"You don't know that." Mikey replied.**

**Leo gave Mikey a weird look. "Okay, let's just slip away while their not looking. Come on." Leo stalked off toward the boat.**

**"You know," Mikey talked as though Leo was right behind him. "That Ami girl is really hot. Do you think I should ask her out?"**

**Leo turned around to find him talking to himself. "Will you hurry up? We have to get out of here!" Le yelled as softly as he could to let Mikey hear and not Ami, Amida, or Taro.**

**Mikey turned around. "Coming!" he shouted.**

**Taro turned around and saw Mikey leaving. "Hey!"**

**Mikey glanced back and saw Taro chasing after him. "CRAP! LEO!!!" Mikey started running.**

**Leo looked behind him. "What are you--" he saw Taro and Amida running behind Mikey. "YOU IDIOT!"**

**Mikey crashed into Leo. "Oh, hi." he smiled.**

**"Stupid, run!" Leo pushed him.**

**"Rum?" Mikey got confused.**

**"Run!" Leo yelled.**

**"Oh! Run! Right, I got ya..." Mikey started walking slowly thinking he was cool.**

**Leo started running then turned around and saw Mikey being dragged away by Amida and Taro. "I tell him to run, he says okay, he walks causing himself to get caught...Why me?"**

**"I don't get it...What did I do?" Mikey asked.**

**"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't do this. He didn't mean anything," Leo tried to defend his brother. "Where we come from, stupid is a compliment."**

**Mikey looked at Leo like he was nuts.**

**Taro and Amida looked back at Ami, as if they were waiting for her to give her orders to them. "It does not matter. You still trespassed on our territory. Taro." Ami signaled to Taro to drag Leo with Mikey.**

**"Where are you taking us?" Leo asked.**

**"To our leader." Ami answered, as she lead the way.**

**"You have a leader? What for?" Mikey asked.**

**"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut from now on?" Leo glared at him.**

**"I'm just saying..." Mikey defended himself. "I mean, we don't even have a leader."**

**"Yes, we do." Leo replied.**

**"Since when?"**

**"I'm the leader."**

**"Who died and made you leader?" Mikey asked.**

**"Your an idiot." Leo shook his head.**

**"So, what's your leader's name?" Mikey looked at Amida.**

**"You will know her name when you meet her face to face." Amida replied.**

**"Your leader is a girl?" Mikey sounded surprised.**

**"What is wrong with having a girl leader?" Ami sounded offended.**

**"Oh, nothing, I guess..." Mikey knew he was going to get his butt kicked by her if he gave her one more smart remark.**

**They turned the corner of the forest and saw a whole mess of people working on shelter, food, clothing, etc.**

**"Wow...Aren't you guys hot and tired from working so much?" Mikey asked.**

**Leo nudged him. "I'm not going to tell you again...Be quiet."**

**As Leo and Mikey walked past everbody with Taro, Ami, and Amida, they all stared.**

**"I feel like an alien." Mikey stated completely ignoring what Leo had just told him to do.**

**"To them, yes. We are aliens." Leo responded.**

**Ami lead Amida and Taro to take Leo and Mikey to a house made of sticks.**

**Mikey giggled. "I feel like I'm in the Three Little Pigs." he bounced up and down.**

**Leo shook his head embarassed.**

**Ami opened the door a little. "Sora? Are you there?"**

**"Yes, Ami. Come in. What do you, Amida and Taro have to report for me?"**

**"Who was that?" Mikey whispered.**

**"Probably Sora." Leo answered.**

**"Ohh...Who's Sora?" Mikey asked.**

**"How should I know?" Leo was ready to smack his brother.**

**"What's Ami doing?" Mikey turned to Taro.**

**Taro glared at him.**

**"...Never mind," Mikey turned to Amida. "What's Ami doing?"**

**Leo tried to keep Mikey's mouth shut, but he gave up.**

**"She is reporting our patrol." Amida replied.**

**"So does that mean we can go now?" Mikey asked trying to slip away, but Amida tightened his grip on him.**

**"No. We have to wait and see what our leader wants to do with you and your friend." Amida answered.**

**"Oh, he's not my friend. He's my brother." Mikey corrected.**

**"Whatever." Amida showed no emotion.**

**Ami finally came out. "Sora wants to hold a meeting with the Tribe about the outsiders."**

**Amida and Taro nodded and brought Leo and Mikey to a big rock where Ami climbed up on.**

**"Gin Tribe!" she called. "Please gather here under the Sacred Rock for a meeting with your leader!"**

**Leo and Mikey looked around at all the people. Everyone just dropped what they were previously doing and gathered under the Sacred Rock for the meeting.**

**"This is so cool..." Mikey got excited.**

**Leo smiled back at him, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen to them and if they were going to ever get off of this island.**

**"What is going on?" someone called from the crowd.**

**"Yes, is something the matter?" another person yelled.**

**"Our leader will discuss what is going on with you when she is ready to come out. Your deputy has no say in it." Ami replied.**

**"Even though, she is the one who found the outsiders in the first place, I do not see hy she can not talk about then with her Tribe while we all wait for Sora to come out." Amida retorted to Taro.**

**Taro replied with a simple nod.**

**"They have a deputy, too? We don't have a deputy, right?" Mikey asked.**

**"No." Leo answered.**

**"Okay, that's what I thought," Mikey turned to Amida thinking that Taro would only glare at him again. "Who's the deputy? Or will I meet him face to face, too?"**

**"Her." Amida corrected.**

**"Her?" Mikey echoed. "This whole Tribe is run by girls," Mikey didn't get it. "Do I have to meet her face to face in order to know her name, too?"**

**"You have already met her face to face." Amida never took his eyes off of Ami.**

**"Oh, okay, then," Mikey stared at Ami. "Wait, what's her name, then?"**

**"Ami." Amida sighed with all the questions.**

**"Oh, Ami!" Mikey smiled at turned to Leo. "That's funny. That's the same name as..." he paused for a minute then turned back to Amida. "That Ami?" he pointed to Ami standing on the Rock arguing with a couple of the Tribe members.**

**"Yes!" Amida had enough with all the questions. "That Ami! My sister, Ami, is the deputy."**

**"Cool! I get it now." Mikey was proud of himself. "...Sister?!"**

**Leo switched places with Mikey so that Mikey would be standing next to Taro and Leo. "Alright, Mikey. Yes, she's his sister. Give poor Amida a break, will you?"**

**"Thank you." Amida bowed to Leo.**

**"Your welcome." Leo bowed back.**

**"Suck up..." Mikey pouted.**

**Ami jumped off of the Sacred Rock and stood beside it once her leader climbed up it.**

**"Gin Tribe," the leader began as everyone bowed to her. "I am sorry that I am late, but there was something that I had to finsih in my house," she continued. "I sent Ami, Amida and Taro out to check for anything unusal around the isladn and they have found us some..." she hesitiated as if she didn't know what to call them. "...Visitors."**

**"I don't like the sound of this." Leo whispered to Mikey.**

**"She called us visitors. What's so bad about that?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know. It just seems so weird. Why can't they just let us go home?" Leo tried to figure these guys out but couldn't put his finger on it.**

**"Maybe they think that we're spies from their enemies or something." Mikey suggusted.**

**"Oh, come on, Mikey. You really have to cut back on all the TV and comic books." Leo thought that was impossible.**

**"I'm serious." Mikey still stared at the leader.**

**"Shh!" Taro glared at Mikey.**

**Mikey glared back. For some reason, Taro hated him. Therefore, Mikey hated Taro.**

**The Gin Tribe leader was wrapping everything up. _Shell! _Leo tried not to curse. _I missed the whole meeting._**

**"I would like to see Leonardo and Michalangelo in my house for a private meeting." the Gin Tribe leader jumped off of the Sacred Rock and walked over to Amida and Taro with Ami. "Hello," she bowed to Leo and Mikey. "I am the Gin Tribe leader, Sora." she smiled.**

**"Hi," Leo bowed back respectly and pushed Mikey's head down, too. "As you know, I'm Leonardo and this is my little brother Michalangelo. You cancall us Leo and Mikey for short."**

**"Thank you," Sora continued with a friendly approach. "Shall we head into my house?"**

**"Yes." Leo and Mikey followed Sora to her house.**

**Before Sora left she turned to Ami. "Ami, I would like you to organize two more patrols. Just to check if any other outsiders are on this island. I want the patrols to keep a sharp eye. Please, will you be the leader of one patrol and have Daisuke be the leader of the other patrol."**

**"Yes, Sora." Ami bowed and pranced off to find Daisuke.**

**"Taro and Amida, gohelp in the kitchen." Sora ordered.**

**"Yes, Sora." Taro and Amida bowed and strolled into the kitchen together.**

**"Now," she turned to Leo and Mikey. "We shall go into my house."**

**Leo and Mikey followed Sora into her house and right away Leo spoke. "Can I just say that we're not bad guys? I mean, you may think that we are, but we're not. You see, we were taking aboat ride and Mikey wanted to see what was on the island and we stopped to explore it and then we ran into Taro, Amida and Ami. We didn't meant any harm and we would like to go home." Leo explained taking a deep breath.**

**"I understand." Sora replied.**

**"You do?" Leo was surprised.**

**"Yes. We have gotten a lot of outsiders on out island just exploring it. Usually, we stay out of their way, and they will leave but no w we have to be extremly careful these days. You'd better sit down. It's a long story." Sora started to explain why.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Way back when I was deputy, our leader was Gin. She is the one who founded this island and Tribe, hence the name, Gin Tribe. We were all so peacful with one another and outsiders would come on and off the island. The Tribe would just stay away from them and no one knew we existed. But Gin always sent out patrols once outsiders left. She wanted to make sure that the island was stil in perfect condition. But there were these outsiders who had kept on coming onto thsi island and they stayed for hours. Days, even. They had set fires in our forest and one day they found our camp. They destroyed it. We had some major repairing to do because of them. They had kept on coming and coming and finally Gin decided to have patrols on the island all the time in case they had ever come back. They did. **_

_**I was in the nursery with my sister, Nariko. Suddenly she screamed at me to go get her husband, Shino. She was having her babies. I ran out of the nursery and couldn't find him. He was out on a patrol. I decided to go get Gin, for I had no idea what else to do but then Shino came running into the camp.**_

_**"Gin! Gin!" he rapidly knocked on Gin's door.**_

_**Gin opened the door furious. "My door is closed! Can you not see that I am doing something important? What is it?"**_

_**"They are back!" Shino yelled.**_

_**"They are back?" Gin echoed. "Who is back?"**_

_**"The outsiders! They have fire and weapons."**_

_**"Fire? Weapons?" Gin started to get nervous. She had only become leader six months ago and was still fairly new to this.**_

_**"What do you want us to do?" Shino asked.**_

_**Gin hesitated so I stepped up. "Fight, what else?"**_

_**"These outsiders are a lot stronger and smarter than we are, Sora! Do not be a fool. We can not fight them," Gin snapped. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought I asled you to go help in the kitchen?"**_

_**"That is just it," I explained. "I wanted to check on my sister before I helped in the kitchen," I turned to Shino. "She needs you. Her babies are coming."**_

_**Shino dropped everything and darted out of Gin's house and into the nursery.**_

_**Makoto was on patrol with Shino. He faced Gin. "Now what are we supposed to do about these outsiders?"**_

_**Gin started to sweat. "I...I am not sure..."**_

_**"I think that Sora is right," Kyoko, another one on patrol with Shino stepped forward. "Fight."**_

_**"But--" Gin started to argue.**_

_**"With all due respect, Gin, but what else are we supposed to do? The outsiders are coming. They are going to be her any second and we have to think of something fast. The only thing that we can do is to fight."**_

_**Gin closed her mouth and nodded. "Get ready."**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

**Sora swallowed.**

**"What happened after that?" Leo asked.**

**"They came. We fought and they fought harder and stronger. Most of out men died. All of the woman were protecting their babies and young ones." she replied.**

**"And what about Gin? What happened to her?" Leo asked.**

**"She died. I do not know why the outsiders came in the first place, but once they had killed Gin. Once they had killed her, they left and they had never come back. That is why my Tribe and I are very cautious about outsiders." Sora wrapped up.**

**"Who could blame you?" Leo responded. "I would too."**

**"What happened to Nariko and Shino?" Mikey randomly asked.**

**"Nariko had twins. Whom, never met their father. An outsider broke into the nursery and Shino tried to protect his family. He and the outsider killed each other."**

**Ami knocked on the door. "Sora?"**

**"Yes, come in, Ami." Sora replied.**

**"Daisuke and I have found nothing to report. The island is secure."**

**"Thank you," Sora bowed. "You may go help your brother and Taro in the kitchen."**

**"Yes, Sora." Ami bowed and left.**

**Sora looked at Leo. "You may leave the island now."**

**"We can? Really? Yes!" Mikey jumped up and down.**

**"Thank you." Leo bowed.**

**"That was easier than I thought. I thought we would have to fight our way off the island." Mikey smiled and bumped into Leo.**

**Leo pushed him away. "Take care. All of you."**

**"We will. I trust you can find your way off of the island?" Sora smiled.**

**"Yes. Bye." Leo and Mikey left.**

**"That was so cool!" Mikey blurted.**

**"What is?" Leo asked.**

**"That story! That's something that would happen on TV," Mikey smiled. "I wish I could've been there..."**

**"You'd probably die." Leo laughed.**

**"Oh, sure make fun of the better fighter." Mikey teased.**

**"Better fighter? Casey fights better than you."**

**Mikey clutched his heart with his hand. "That was an even worser insult than Raph's insults..."**

**"Worser?" Leo repeated.**

**"What? Worser's a word." Mikey repied.**

**"No, it's not." Leo shook his head.**

**"It is too."**

**"No, it's not."**

**"Are you two leaving?" Ami asked.**

**Mikey turned around. "Yeah. We are."**

**Ami smiled. "I hope you come back to visit sometime."**

**"Me too." Amida wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.**

**_Twins... _Mikey thought.**

**Taro came out of the kitchen next. "Take care of yourselves."**

**"Hey!" Mikey smiled at him. "Your not glaring at me."**

**Ami and Amida laughed as Taro gave Mikey a weird look.**

**Leo grabbed Mikey's arm with his and started walking away waving with his other arm. "Bye! You take care of yourselves, too!"**

**"Bye!" Mikey waved to Amida and Taro but was still looking at Ami.**

**On the boat...**

**"Remember, Mikey," Leo said. "If Master Splinter, Donny, or Raph asks, we went bowling on Friday."**

**"...And came back Saturday morning." Mikey added.**

**"What? What time is it?"**

**"12:01 AM." Mikey replied.**

**"I didn't even realize it got dark out."**

**"Me either. But we were having a good time."**

**"You were having a good time. You were oblivious to everything that was going on." Leo remarked.**

**"Whatever," Mikey replied. "Hey, is it just me or do you think that Ami and Amida are the twins?"**

**"Now that you mention it, they do look alike," Leo answered. "But then again more siblings look alike if their twins or not."**

**"I think that they were the twins." **

**"You never know."**

**_"I hope you come back to visit sometime." _Mikey stared at the sky. "Leo?"**

**"Yeah?" Leo looked straight ahead.**

**"Rememeber how Ami said that she hopes we visit sometime?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Can we?"**

**Leo thought about it for a minute. "I don't see why not."**

**"Good. Turn around." Mikey jumped up and watched the island get smaller and smaller.**

**"What? No!" Leo argued.**

**"Come on! I hate things being small. Make the island big again."**

**"Mikey, we will visit. Don't worry." Leo tried to see over Mikey.**

**"Let's go visit now." Mikey pleaded.**

**"We just came back from there, though." Leo yelled.**

**"Please?" Mikey begged.**

**Leo sighed. "No!"**

**The End!**

**Ann: Again, there will be one more chapter and that will be a different story when Donny is stuck on the island with Mikey. Hope you liked this part! R&R please!**


	3. Donny and Mikey

**Ann: PLEASE NOTE: Every chapter is a different story when Mikey is stuck on an island with someone.**

**Chapter Three: Mikey And Donny**

**Mikey ran into Raph's room in excitment. "It's Friday! It's finally Friday!"**

**"What are you so happy about? It's not like we go to school and it's finally the weekend or something." Raph shut his suitcase.**

**"I know. I just needed an excuse for coming into your room without knocking again." Mikey sat on Raph's bed.**

**Raph glared at him. "You are such a wise a--"**

**"Hey, why are you packing?" Mikey asked.**

**"Leo, Master Splinter and I are going away for the weekend. You and Donny are staying home." Raph took his suitcase and put it on the floor when Mikey started opening it.**

**"Why?" Mikey hopped off the bed when Raph started making it.**

**"Because we need a vacation away from you. Donny was nice enough to volenteer to look after you instead of a vacation. We knew you'd end up doing something stupid if we left you alone for a weekend." Raph explained.**

**"Hey!" Mikey folded his arms across his chest.**

**"He's kidding, Mikey." Leo walked in.**

**"Why doesn't anyone knock?" Raph asked.**

**"Your door was open. It's an invitation to come in." Leo replied.**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Mikey?" Donny poked his head in Raph's room.**

**"What?" Mikey turned around to face him.**

**"Good. Just making sure I knew where you were. Leo and Raph, Master Splinter says that he wants to get going." Donny said.**

**"Alright. Are you ready?" Leo asked Raph.**

**"Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready?" Raph shot back.**

**"I was ready before you were."**

**"I'm just making sure you remember your tooth brush this time."**

**"That was when we were five! It was a long time ago. Now will you jus drop it and let it go?" Leo asked following Raph out of the room.**

**"The look on your face when you couldn't find it in your suitcase..." Raph smiled. "Priceless..."**

**"It was one time!" Leo continued to yell.**

**Donny turned to Mikey. "Let's go say bye."**

**Mikey nodded and followed Donny down stairs after Raph and Leo.**

**Master Splinter heard Raph and Leo arguing. He sighed. "This is going to be a long car ride."**

**"Car ride?" Mikey echoed. "Your driving? How come your driving?"**

**"Because we feel like it?" Raph replied as if it was a stupid question.**

**"Where are you going, anyway? And I still don't know the reason your going. How come I'm not going?" Mikey placed his hands on his hips.**

**Donny covered Mikey's mouth with his hands. "Call us when you get to the hotel."**

**"Okay. We'll see you on Sunday." Leo smiled and went out the door.**

**"Or Monday. It all depends if Leo loses his tooth brush up there again. Oh, wait. Maybe he forgot it. Leo?" Raph teasted Leo and followed his out the door.**

**"Shut up!" Leo yelled.**

**Master Splinter smiled at Donny. "You are very lucky, Donatello. You may have to deal with the hyper one, but I have to listen to Raphael and Leonardo argue the weekend."**

**"Good luck." Donny smiled.**

**Mikey pushed Donny's hands off of his mouth. "I'm not going to ask again, where are you going and why?"**

**"Donatello will explain it to you. I have to go now. Who knows if Leonardo and Raphael started a fist fight against one another. I will talk to you both later. Bye." Master Splinter left.**

**Mikey looked at Donny and opened his mouth to say something.**

**"If you don't listen to me this weekend," Donny cut him off. "I'll start a fist fight between us." he went into the kitchen.**

**Mikey followed him. "I'll be good. I promise." he sat down at the kitchen table. "But just two questions..."**

**"Then went to North Conway and they went because they felt like it." Donny leaned against the counter.**

**"How come they didn't ask me to come?" Mikey asked.**

**"They wanted to just be by themselves." Donny replied.**

**"How come they didn't ask you?"**

**"I have to go to a science convention with April. I'll be gone all day tomorrow. I'll leave you some breakfast and lunch. I'll be home to make you dinner, though."**

**"Why was I the last to know about Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter going away?" Mikey kept going on and on.**

**"What is it with you and all these questions?" Donny sighed.**

**"I'm just wondering." Mikey responded.**

**"Your the last to know because we all knew that you'd be bugging them all if you could go, too."**

**"That's mean."**

**"That's life." Donny opened the refridgerator. "What do you want for dinner?"**

**"What are we going to do this weekend?" Mikey ignored Donny's question.**

**"Please, Mikey," he looked at Mikey. "Let's just take this weekend one day at a time. Nice and slowly."**

**"But it'd going to be quiet around here." Mikey frowned.**

**"Oh, yeah, not hearing you and Raph argue will be hard for me to cope with as well." Donny said sarcastically.**

**Mikey tried to think of something to do over the weekend.**

**"Again, what do you want for dinner?" Donny repeated.**

**"Do I have to eat something?" Mikey asked.**

**Donny rolled his eyes and shut the refridgerator. "This is going to be a great weekend."**

* * *

**Mikey ran into Donny's room. "Donny?"**

**"I now finally know what Raph means when you don't knock." Donny looked away from his novel.**

**"I know what we can do this weekend." Mikey sat on Donny's bed with him.**

**"What do you mean you know what we're going to do this weekend?" Donny echoed.**

**"I asked you what we were going to do this weekend early and all you said was 'what do you want for dinner?' " Mikey mocked Donny's voice.**

**"Because I already told you wat we're doing over the weekend." Donny replied.**

**"No you didn't." Mikey tried to be right.**

**"It's too late to anything tonight and tomorrow, your staying home and staying out of trouble while April and I go to a science convention. Then Sunday, what do you know? Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter are already back." Donny explained.**

**Mikey didn't know what to say. "Can I just tell you my idea anyway? Then if you like it, we can do it?"**

**"This idea is coming from your mind, I doubt I'll like it but," Donny sighed and put his book mark in his book and put it down to listen. "Go ahead."**

**"Okay, we can go on a boat ride!" Mikey exclaimed.**

**Donny waited for more, but Mikey just continued to give him his smile. "That's it?"**

**"Yeah." Mikey nodded.**

**"No." Donny made a face.**

**"Why don't you like it?"**

**"Because I honestly think that it's a stupid idea."**

**"It is not a stupid idea," Mikey got offended. "Tonight, we'll go to Casey's place. I think he has a boat. We'll stp on an island somewhere and eat dinner there. We can look at the stars and when we're done eating, we get back on the boat, bring it back to Casey, and go home and go to bed or read comic books or do what we usually do."**

**"You only thought of this because you want me to make a deal with you." Donny assumed.**

**"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked.**

**"What I'm hearing is, 'I'll finally eat dinner for you, if you go on a boat ride with me tonight.' "**

**Mikey scratched his head. "Um, yeah."**

**Donny was about to pick up his book again but put it back down. "...Okay...But we have to be quick. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning."**

**"Yay!" Mikey ran out of Donny's room.**

**On the boat...**

**"I can't believe you actually said yes to this!" Mikey smiled.**

**"I can't believe Casey said yes to this..." Donny shook his head.**

**"Are you ready? I want to go!" Mikey asked.**

**Donny got in the driver's seat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."**

**"I see it! I see the island!" Mikey pointed.**

**Donny looked behind him. "That's the land we came off of, Weirdo."**

**"Oh. Then where's the island?" Mikey asked looking around in the same direction.**

**"The island is in the direction I'm driving, just to give you a hint." Donny rolled his eyes.**

**Mikey stood next to Donny so he could see where they were going. "I'm glad Raph went away. I think you've been hanging out with him too much. Your starting at sound just like him."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "I need a vacation from you."**

**"See? You just proved me right."**

**Donny didn't feel like continuing this conversasion.**

**"Look!" Mikey pointed ahead. "I think I see it! I see a tree!"**

**"Congrats." Donny speeded up the boat and they started to drive towards the island.**

**On the island...**

**"Okay, let's eat." Donny laied down a blanket ont he sand.**

**"Can we explore it first?" Mikey asked.**

**"No. You said, we'll come to the island, eat, and then leave. Now come and eat." Donny ordered.**

**"Can we explore afterward?" Mikey asked. "Please?"**

**"If you eat a lot. Maybe. And if we have enough time." Donny said.**

**"Thanks!" Mikey sat down to eat. "Wait, what do you mean if we have enough time?"**

**"We have to go home. We have to return the boat to Casey and I have to go to bed early."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I have to wake up early." Donny explained.**

**"Why?" Mikey asked.**

**"Why do you think? I told you twice already. April and I are going to a science convention tomorrow. It starts at 7 AM. I have to wake up at 5 AM to get ready and then I have to go pick up April and then it's going to take a half hour to get there. I need my sleep." Donny answered.**

**"I thought you stayed home with me over the weekend so I wouldn't be home by myself?" Mikey thought.**

**"Raph just said that to annoy you." Donny said.**

**"That little booger..." Mikey glared at the sand.**

**Donny raised and eyebrow. "Okay then..."**

**"So," Mikey started up the conversasion again. "We can explore the island if we have enough time?"**

**"That's what I said." Donny replied.**

**"What time do you want to leave?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know...6:30 sounds good." Donny looked at his watch.**

**"What time is it now?"**

**"6:00."**

**"Okay, then eat fast." Mikey started scarfing down his food.**

**"What for?" Donny took a bite.**

**"So then we'll have enough time to explore the island." Mikey finished and stood up.**

**"You cleared your plate already?" Donny looked around the basket.**

**"Yeah. Hurry up." Mikey got impatiant.**

**"I'm eating," Donny glared at him and took another bite. "Don't rush me."**

**"If I don't rush you, then we won't be able to look around!"**

**"Okay, okay! Calm down. Let me take a couple of more bites and then we can go, alright?"**

**Mikey folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, but hurry up."**

**Donny glared at him but said nothing.**

**A few minutes past. "Okay, are you done, yet?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes!" Donny put the rest of his food in the basket getting annoyed at Mikey. "Let's go."**

**"I'm going, I'm going!" Donny pushed Mikey.**

**Mikey smiled. "I bet you can't catch me!"**

**"Mikey!" Donny couldn't help but laugh.**

**They started chasing each other and Donny fell behind. Mikey found a stick on the ground. _Match...Match..._ Mikey found a match in the bag that he brought filled with comic books and soda. He lit the stick. He was going to run into the forest so that Donny would never be able to find him. Therefore, Donny wouldn't be able to catch him. Simple as that. Mikey won.**

**Mikey walked into the forest. _Holy shell...I knew it was dark, but I didn't think that it was this dark in here. Maybe I should go. _Mikey turned around. _Shell. Where am I? _He looked around and came face to face with a spider. "DONNY!!!" Mikey screamed and dropped the stick. He ran out of the forest.**

**"Mikey?" Donny looked around.**

**Mikey ran straight and ended up out of the forest and on top of Donny. "Oh. Hi." he smiled.**

**"Get off of me!" Donny pushed him.**

**"What time is it?" Mikey stood up.**

**Donny glanced at his watch. "It's 6:20. Do you want to get going now? There's really nothing else for us to do."**

**Mikey tried to catch his breath from running. "Sure."**

**On the boat...**

**"Are you ready to go?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah." Mikey got on last look at the island then looked out at the dark water reflecting off of the night sky.**

**"You didn'f forget anything, right?" Donny wondered.**

**"What did I bring? I have my bag." Mikey replied.**

**"I was just asking." Donny was about to turn on the boat. He sniffed the air. "Mikey?"**

**"Yeah?" Mikey turned around.**

**"Do you smell smoke?" Donny sniffed again.**

**Mikey never answered. He turned around to look at Donny but instead saw the forest on fire. "Shell..."**

**"Or is that just me?" Donny asked.**

**Mikey pointed to the island. "No, it's not just you..."**

**Donny made a confused look at Mikey. "What are you--"**

**"Turn around!" Mikey yelled.**

**Donny turned around and saw the forest on fire. "Shell! Mikey, what did you do?"**

**"Why is it my fault?" Mikey forgot about the forest and tried to defend himself.**

**"Oh, never mind! What are we going to do about this?" Donny stared at the fire.**

**"Um..." Mikey paniced. "I'd say throw water on it, but we're no where near water!"**

**Donny looked at Mikey like he was stupid. "You idiot! We're in a boat! We're on water! Find a bucket!" Donny started searching for something to hold the water in.**

**Mikey tripped over his seat. "There's no bucket under here!"**

**"Then keep looking!" Donny continued to search for a bucket. "I'm going to kill this kid for ever having a tiny brain..."**

**"I found one!" Mikey smiled so proud of himself.**

**"Then fill it up with water and pour it on the fire!" Donny yelled.**

**"But the fire is in the middle of the forest."**

**"It's spreading, isn't it? Go!"**

**Mikey jumped off of the boat and into the lake. He filled his bucket up with water. He paniced that the fire was going to spread on the whole island and him and Donny would be stuck. He filled the bucket up to the top and tripped over the sand spilling it. "Shell!" he filled it up again and made it to the forest. He poured it on the fire. He watched it go down and then it went back up again. Suddenly, more water poured on it. He turned around and saw Donny standing next to him.**

**"What are you doing?" Donny asked. "Go get some more water for your bucket and keep wetting the forest!" he ran back down to the lake.**

**"Sorry!" Mikey ran down to the lake after Donny.**

* * *

**"Donny?" Mikey poured some more water in the forest.**

**"What?" Donny replied filling his bucket up again.**

**"What time is it?"**

**Donny quickly looked at his watch. "9:21."**

**"What? We've been doing this for about three hours now? That's crazy!" Mikey threw his bucket down.**

**"I know, I know..." Donny watched the flames in the forest. "What else can we do?"**

**"Your the one with the brains!" Mikey yelled. "Can't you think of something?"**

**"Unless we go into the forest and find what caused the fire and put that out, no. " Donny answered.**

**"Let's do that." Mikey said.**

**"We can't! There's flames all over the place," Donny sighed. "This is so weird. How did all this get started? I mean, we didn't do it."**

**_He lit the stick. He looked around and came face to face with a spider. "DONNY!!!" Mikey screamed and dropped the stick. He ran out of the forest._ Mikey remembered that he lit the stick and dropped it in dirt. "Shell, this isn't good..."**

**"No kidding, this isn't good." Donny glared at Mikey for being so stupid.**

**"No, I mean, I did it. I started the fire." Mikey confessed.**

**"You what?" Donny asked.**

**"I started the fire. When you were chasing me, I thought that you would never find me in the forest so I hid in there. But it was dark, I lit a stick and I got lost and I was trying to find my way out, but then I saw a spider. I got scared and ran out. I dropped the stick somewhere in there." Mikey explained.**

**"You--You--I'm gonna kill you!" Donny yelled.**

**"I know, I'm sorry." Mikey kicked the sand.**

**"One of us ahs to put the stick out and the other has to put out the rest of the fire to keep from spreading all over the island." Donny stared at Mikey.**

**"Why are you looking at me?" Mikey asked.**

**"Your the one who knows where the stick is. You have to go in and put it out." Donny answeed.**

**"Why do I have to do it?" Mikey picked up his bucket.**

**"I just said, your the only one who knows where the stick is. I have no odea where you dropped it. I've never even been in there, anyway." Donny explained.**

**"But it's dark!" Mikey protested.**

**"There's a fire in there. I don't think it's so dark in there anymore." Donny said.**

**"But the flames!"**

**"You'll be fine. Do you want the whole island to burn?"**

**Mikey held his bucket. "Fine..." he walked down to the lake and filled it up. "Kill me, why don't ya?" Mikey said when he passed Donny.**

**Donny smiled at him and then ran down to the lake to fill his bucket up again once Mikey disappeared in the flames.**

**Mikey covered his mouth from the smoke. _Yep. Donny wants me to die._ Mikey walked around for a bit. _This is so stupid. If anyone should go in here and stop the fire, it's that spider. It was technically his fault, anyway. If he didn't scare me, then I wouldn't have dropped the stick that was n fire and if I never dropped the stick, then Donny and I would be home asleep in our beds and the frest wouldn't be burning and I wouldn't be in here trying to find that stupid stick! _Mikey couldn't find the stick. _There's too much flames! The stick is on the ground. How will I ever be able to find it? I probably already passed it about seven different times. _Mikey tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing instead.**

* * *

**Donny poured some more water on the ground. He looked in the forest. _Mikey's taking a long time. I guess I should probably go in after him..._ Donny ran down to the lake and filled his bucket again. Then he went into the forest.**

* * *

**Mikey continued searching for the stick. _YOU STUPID STICK! Where the shell are you? _Mikey saw someone moving in the forest. _Crap. I'm not the only one in here. Maybe he started the fire. Maybe he's trying to kill me. Maybe he's--Who is that, first of all? _Mikey tried to see over the flames but he vanished. _Uh, oh...Not good..._**

* * *

**"Mikey!" Donny tried calling.**

_**I hear someone calling my name...Is that the guy who's in here? Or was that Donny? I can't tell. I'm gonna die. If the flames don't kill that other guy will. Flames, what are you waiting for?!**_

**"Mikey, there you are!" Donny called then coughed.**

**Mikey screamed but Donny covered it.**

**"We have to get out of here." Donny rasped.**

**Out of the forest...**

**"Finally!" Mikey breathed. "Air!"**

**Donny panted. "Did you ever find the stick?"**

**"No," Mikey replied. "But there's someone else on the island with us. He was in the forest and he called my name. I have no clue who he was."**

**"He was me, Dummy." Donny sat down.**

**"Oh," Mikey smiled. "Sorry. What were you doing in there if you told me to go in and put out the fire?"**

**"You were in there for a long time and I wanted you out." Donny took a deep breathe.**

**"Oh, okay," Mikey answered. "What are we going to do about the fire, though?"**

**"It should die down soon." Donny replied.**

**"But--"**

**"I found the stick and put it out while I was looking for you. I lost my bucket." Donny explained.**

**"Yay! We're not going to die after all!" Mikey exclaimed. Mikey paused. "So what do we do now?"**

**"It's too late to bring the boat back. It's 11:30. Casey's obviously asleep by now. So, I guess we'll just have to camp out here." Donny climbed in the boat and efll asleep.**

**Mikey watched the fire die down for a little while then climbed in the boat after Donny and fell fast asleep.**

* * *

**"Are you finally ready to go?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah." Mikey staed at the island.**

**"Casey's probably wondering where we are and where his precious boat is."**

**"Probably. What time is it?"**

**Donny sighed. Mikey was waking up every hour asking what time it was. "7:01 AM..."**

**"Oh. That's great!" Mikey smiled. "You'll probably still make it to your--"**

**"The science convention started at 7:00 AM, Mikey. I missed it. And so did April." Donny started driving away.**

**"Well, you two will always be able to go to the next one."**

**"The next one is two years from now."**

**"Either way you guys can still go." Mikey tried looking on the bright side.**

**"In California." Donny added.**

**"...I'll shut up now." Mikey sat down.**

**The End!**

**Ann: This is it. I hope you liked it. Honestly, I think that I wrote Raph and Mikey the best. R&R please!**


End file.
